


midnight memories

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Publicity, Singer Rey, Social Media, Textfic from Twitter, Texting, Twitter, publicity stunt, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: When his band signs to LA’s biggest label, Ben Solo is thrust into a publicity relationship with the labels pop superstar, Rey.Will sparks fly or will the pressure of the industry bring them to their breaking point?(my reformatted textfic now on ao3!)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937861127/in/dateposted/)

1\. meet Resistance Records bright pop superstar, Rey

• age 23, has been singing since she was 8

• discovered on YouTube, youngest artist ever signed to RR

• yes she goes by just her first name (it’s iconic enough that everyone knows who she is)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937064043/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937752631/in/photostream/)

meet Rey's friends, Rose Tico and Jannah Calrissian (who is also her manager!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937776811/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937088323/in/photostream/)

2\. meet Resistance Records new artist, Ben Solo

• age 27, lead guitarist of The First Order

• has been friends with his bandmates since high school

• discovered at a Battle of the Bands contest at the Hollywood Palladium

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937064013/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937752616/in/photostream/)

and of course Ben's bandmates: Armie Hux, Poe Dameron, and Finn Storm!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937776796/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937776786/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937885967/in/photostream/)

💿

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937861062/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937063978/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937861027/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50937861022/in/photostream/)

Ben and his band mates shuffle into the office of Amilyn Holdo, Resistance Records top Marketing executive, for a meeting their manager Gwen Phasma could only describe as “critical to the success of this band”. They take a seat on the chairs in front of her large mahogany desk littered with awards, photos and assorted papers. Ms. Holdo is sitting with a polite and demure smile on her face, visually assessing them one by one. Once they’ve all gotten comfortable, (as comfortable as you can be sitting in front of one of the top music executives in the world) she clears her throat and sits up from her chair.

“Thank you guys for coming today. I hope you guys have been settling well into the Resistance Records family.” The guys politely mutter in agreement. It’s obviously been a challenge for a young up and coming band to suddenly sign with one of the biggest labels, but the growing pains have been worth it knowing their dreams are coming true. “I’ll just cut to the chase, to help get The First Order’s name out there, we’d love to pair one of you guys with one of our more seasoned artists to help...spark some attention.”

“Can we ask who the artist is?” Poe pipes up. Besides being the lead singer, Poe is also kind of like the leader of the group, speaks up more in interviews and big meetings like this. Makes it easier for reclusive people like Ben. 

“It’s Rey. Grammy nominated recording artist, a fan favorite amongst the 16-25 female demographic... _very_ pretty.” Amilyn says, quirking an eyebrow at the guys. As they all mutter amongst themselves, Ben is entranced at the screen Amilyn has just turned to face towards them. The screen is playing a live performance of the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen: short brown hair, hazel eyes, a smattering of freckles. Her smile while she sings lights up the stage brighter than the spotlight that’s on her. He’s heard of her before but has never paid any mind because their genres of music are so different. But now he is _very_ interested. 

“I think Ben just volunteered himself.” Hux nudges his side with a chuckle. This snaps him out of his trance, looking up to see a devilish smile on Amilyn’s face. 

“I was hoping that would be the case.” Amilyn smirks, turning the screen back away from them. “Ben, if you’re okay with this we can have you two and your reps meet up and draft a loose contract. Nothing major, just some formalities and stipulations.”

Ben’s mouth is still slightly agape, unsure of exactly how this is going to work. He silently nods his head, and the boys begin to clap in excitement for him, Finns hand gripping his shoulder in support. 

What the hell is he about to get himself into?

💿

It’s not long before he’s sitting in a large conference room with Rey, along with their respective managers Gwen and Jannah. He doesn’t listen to most of the meeting as he watches her from across the table. She doesn’t seem to be looking back at him very often, keeping her eyes down on the papers in front of her or at her phone. He wonders what her motives are for even agreeing to this, she’s one of the biggest stars in the country and he doubts she needs any more publicity than she already gets with her nearly one million followers. 

“And I think that more casual appearances would be good, too. Allows for the paparazzi and maybe even some fan interactions to get a glimpse of them.” he hears Jannah say to Gwen. His manager nods and types notes on her laptop. He doesn’t let his brain process his words before they come spilling out his mouth.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks Rey a little more harshly than he intended. Her big hazel eyes finally snap up at him, staring at him curiously. Both managers have gone silent, Jannah stammering for a second to try to formulate a response.

“Why does it matter to you?” she retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I just think if we’re going to be doing... _this_ that I should know why.” he explains, making a motion with his hands to encompass the room. She scrunches her nose in a way that Ben _doesn’t_ find completely adorable, huffing her breath.

“Irrelevant. Just stick to the rules and it’ll all be over soon.” She flicks her glance over to her manager, peering over her notes. “And how long is this meant to go for exactly?”

“The band’s first EP is scheduled to drop in about three months. A breakup during an album release isn’t exactly what we’re going for, so maybe sometime after. Six months tops?” Gwen responds, as if it’s the most casual thing in the world. Six months in a fake relationship with a girl who clearly either has some issue with him or a typical popstar ego is not what he considers ideal, but if it does what it’s supposed to do he has no choice but to acquiesce. 

Rey huffs again, turning back over to him. She sticks her hand out from across the desk, staring at him with an indiscernible expression. “Fine. Do we have a deal?”

Ben stares back for a moment, taking in her soft features. He sticks out his hand and envelops her much smaller one. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944598237/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944485236/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944586862/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50943785358/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944586832/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944586827/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50943785318/in/photostream/)

He’s anxious first thing in the morning as he sits in the back seat of a blacked out Escalade. He has no idea where Rey picked for their first public outing and he’s nervous on more than one front. He’s determined to find out why she’s so stand-offish, or at least find some common ground to get her to be friends with him.

Her friendship is all he can really hope for, there’s no way someone as beautiful and talented and successful as Rey would ever want to actually be with someone like him. He’s a nobody with no name and no tangible success (yet), and he wouldn’t be surprised if Rey found this whole thing beneath her. Like he’s some kind of charity case that the label coaxed her into parading around for a few months before dropping him. 

The car comes to a stop outside a small cafe on a street full of colorful and aesthetically pleasing store fronts. He doesn’t have time to take things in when his eyes lock onto Rey, dressed in a simple pair of black leggings and a white cropped tee. Her hair is up in a messy bun, her beautiful hazel eyes covered by large dark sunglasses. She smiles meagerly at him, getting up from one of the small tables to greet him. She goes in for the awkward side hug but he’s having none of that, immediately pulling her into his chest.

“Where exactly are we?” he asks casually. 

  
  


“Melrose! Specifically Urth Caffé. An LA _institution_ of bougie overpriced food and fancy coffee. _Also_ a paparazzi hot spot.” she smirks, walking him up to the register. Rey goes for Belgian waffles and Ben decides on a spinach and feta omelette before going to the patio and taking a seat at one of the small tables. They’re relatively quiet while they eat, engaged in slightly awkward small talk. He can tell that Rey still has some kind of wall up around her, and he’ll go through hell and high water to break that down.

It’s only halfway through their breakfast does he hear the soft distant clicking of a camera. He hasn’t turned to check but he must have some kind of look on his face for Rey to notice.

“Just ignore them. You’ll get used to it.” Rey says nonchalantly. As if creepy strange men taking sneaky pictures and selling them to magazines is the most mundane thing in the world.

“And are you?” he asks. She quirks her eyebrow, silently asking for clarification. “Used to it?” 

She gives him a lazy shrug. “It comes with the territory.” He expects her to elaborate but she doesn’t, taking a sip of her iced coffee while looking down at her plate. 

He can see a hint of something flashing across her face, but it doesn’t seem like the time or place to push her on it. All he needs is patience. 

💿

  
  


When they wrap up their meal and are waiting on the street for Rey’s driver to pick them up, he can hear the clicking getting closer. Rey must notice it too because she spins to look at him, her eyes wide even through her sunglasses.

“Kiss me.” she whispers through gritted teeth.

“What?!” he whispers back almost incredulously. Of course he would love to kiss Rey’s soft looking lips, but she has barely smiled at him and now she wants him to just kiss her?

“The pap is in perfect view. These photos are going to be all over Instagram in 20 minutes flat, we might as well give them the good stuff.” 

He momentarily debates her words in his head before leaning forward to press his lips chastly against hers. They don’t get closer to each other and he keeps the kiss short, just barely long enough to make sure the pap captures it. 

Fuck, her lips are as soft as he imagined. He can get the faint taste of the maple syrup from her waffles and a bit of her cherry lip balm. It’s a sweet and delectable combination that he has to force himself not to get lost in. _It’s just a kiss for the camera, she doesn’t actually want this..._

He hears the clicks firing rapidly, and when he thinks it's been enough time he pulls apart. Rey looks up at him slightly dumbfounded, her lips still pursed as if they’ve taken half a second longer to realize the kiss is over. He doesn’t know what his face looks like, but he hopes that those cameras can’t capture how awestruck he feels. She opens her mouth to say something, but it dies on her lips when she turns her face back towards the street.

They don’t have any time to acknowledge anything else before the Escalade arrives to take them both home. The car drops him off at the bands shared house in Studio City, and he mutters out a goodbye before practically barrel rolling out of the car and into his house, forcing himself not to look back at Rey.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944496121/in/photostream/)

💿

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50943796258/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944598222/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944496151/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944507176/in/photostream/)

Ben’s soon going to have a Pavlovian response of anxiety every time he’s in a blacked out Escalade. He hasn’t been able to think straight ever since he kissed Rey a few days ago, and now his brain is completely rendered useless at the sight of her in a skin tight green silk dress. As soon as he opened the door of the car she was sitting there practically glowing, a nervous smile on her face. They were mostly silent on the car journey through Laurel Canyon, Ben looking awestruck at the hills and valleys as they drove past. Rey must’ve seen the awe on his face, because soon the sunroof was opening and he was able to watch the trees rush past above them, the warm glow of dusk illuminating them. He glanced over at her for a moment, and he could’ve sworn he saw a sparkle in those beautiful hazel eyes.

All the nerves that had temporarily gone away returned as soon as the car pulled up at Nobu. From what he’s read it's an extremely popular and exclusive restaurant/bar/lounge in Hollywood, a stomping ground for the rich and famous. Rey casually mentioned that her assistant Kaydel had made them a reservation in a private booth, and he’s not sure if that information made him more excited or nervous. As soon as they stepped out of the car, a few cameras began clicking from about 10 feet away. The paps must know to hang around on a Friday night, and they’re quickly getting their times worth as they begin shouting.

“Rey! Who’s your new boyfriend?!”

“How long have you been together?”

“C’mon, give her a kiss!”

Rey swiftly ignores them, taking Ben’s hand and leading him inside. This is the first time they’re holding hands (unless you count the handshake in the conference room), and she feels so soft and small against him. As they get comfortable in the half-circle booth, the waiter comes around and asks them for their drink orders, Rey going with a classic martini and Ben with an IPA. 

“How long have you been in LA again?” Rey asks once they’re alone.

“About a month. And I’ve already crossed two local hot spots off my list thanks to you.” he jokes with a smirk.

“You’re welcome.” she jokes back, making a small curtsy gesture. “It makes sense why you’re living in Studio City. Almost everyone that starts out in the industry lives there when they move to LA. When the band gets big you should definitely move to some of the more exclusive and private parts of the city.”

“And where would that be?” he muses, taking a sip of his beer.

“I live in Sherman Oaks in a loft apartment.”

“I feel like you could probably own your own house in Beverly Hills. Maybe two.” he chuckles. She smiles softly, sipping on her martini. 

“Yeah, but being in a big place like that all by myself can be...lonely. What’s the point of all that space if you have no one to share it with?” She’s looking at him curiously, like she’s mapping him out in her head. All he does is nod in agreement, understanding that this is just another small piece of the puzzle he can start putting together. 

“I can understand that. Before the band, I always felt like such an outsider. But now I have three other guys I practically consider my brothers.” He pauses to look back at her, tilting his head slightly. “You’re not alone, Rey.” 

She looks like she’s about to say something, but she’s interrupted by their waiter bringing out an appetizer of wagyu dumplings. The rest of the dinner passes with amicable conversation, Ben slowly starting to learn more tidbits about Rey and her life. He learns that she was discovered doing singing covers on YouTube by Sheev Palpatine, one of the most renowned music moguls of the 2000s. He helped her hone her craft and eventually got her signed to Resistance, but his mentorship didn’t last long before he was arrested and went to jail for embezzlement for some boy bands he had produced in the 90s. 

“The label did everything they could to scrub my name out of his story. At the time there were a lot of eyes on me, wondering how a teenage popstar was going to survive being associated with now one of the most hated men in music.” 

“That just proves how much your talent speaks to people. I’ll admit, even my mom is a big fan of yours. I’ve definitely caught her dancing to your music while doing laundry.”

She laughs out loud and _dear sweet lord_ is it the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. The sound mixed with how her eyes light up and her smile brightens the entire room...he will do anything to hear that sound again. 

“Well, I would love to meet your mother. I’m sure we would get along and she would tell me all the embarrassing stories of angsty teenage Ben writing love songs in his bedroom.”

“And _that’s_ why you never will.” he laughs, shaking his head. She laughs back at him, light bumping shoulders with him as her hand accidentally grazes his thigh. They both momentarily freeze, silently choosing not to acknowledge the spark of electricity that passed through their contact. He wants to take her hand again, maybe even put his hand on her exposed thigh, but he restrains himself. There’s a small voice in his head that’s tormenting him with reminders that this is all fake, that although Rey’s laughs and conversation may be genuine, there is no way she would ever be truly romantic with him. It’s just a game he’s going to have to continue to play and hope that these budding feelings subside themselves. 

Eventually the bill comes and before Ben can even take out his wallet Rey is handing the waiter a black Amex (you know, the heavy metals ones filled with money) and all he can do is chuckle while shaking his head. She offers him a sly look of victory, patting his shoulder before momentarily brushing a lock of his hair.

“Next time I’m gonna take you to a place that’s more my speed.” he says, taking one finally drink of his beer. “Once I do some research, of course.”

“I look forward to finding out exactly what that entails.” she smirks, a soft blush apparent on her cheeks even in the dimly lit restaurant. He can feel the tips of his ears grow hot, another blessing of why he grew out his hair. When the waiter comes back he politely and professionally informs her that there’s a large crowd of paparazzi outside, and that they’re more than welcome to sneak out the back entrance. Rey looks over to Ben with a devious smirk, coyly raising her eyebrows before turning back to the waiter. 

“Thank you, but we’ll go out the front.” 


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944130043/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944130023/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944825931/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944930152/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944825911/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944129958/in/photostream/)

Rey is like a kid in a candy store as soon as the car pulled up to Staples Center. Ben was grateful that the label was willing to shell out almost $10,000 (holy shit!) for the courtside tickets, especially when they knew it would be the perfect PR and a charitable donation (aka a tax write-off). Rey and Ben decided it would be best for them to skip the mini red carpet they had for the celebrity guests and go straight to the VIP lounge to get food and mingle. He was trying not to look visibly nervous with so many strange eyes on them whispering amongst themselves, but Rey kept him grounded with her hand in his. 

Mingling with strangers must be like second nature to her at this point, going around with her killawatt smile and saying hi to everyone she recognized (and the more people that recognized her). They eventually had a drink or two and then made their way to their seats with Rey’s bodyguard Zeb escorting them. There were small shrieks of excitement when they entered the arena, and Rey told Ben to just keep to themselves as much as possible. If that meant only keeping his focus on her for the entire night he most certainly could comply.

“It’s so funny that I’ve actually played 3 shows here but have never been here for a game.” Rey breathes out, looking up at the rafters above them. 

“Holy shit, that must’ve been insane. To have this many people here just for you.” Ben has never imagined his band playing a place this big, but now that he thinks about it it’s quickly reached the top of the dreams list. Rey looks at him with a shy smile and a nod, studying him with her hands fidgeting in her lap.

“You guys will be here in no time. I finally heard your music. It’s not what I usually listen to but I loved it. And then when I saw you have a lot of writing credit it all made sense.”

He’s slightly taken aback. “What do you mean by that?” he asks curiously.

She shrugs, looking out on the court to watch the players warm up. “I dunno, I haven’t known you very long but you seem like you feel everything so intensely. And that those feelings translate really well to your music. Even if it’s not you singing I know it’s your voice...does that even make sense?” 

He looks at her with surprised awe, she hit the nail right on the head. Before he can lean over to say something flirtatious to her the referee’s whistle blows loudly to start the game. Rey excitedly straightens up in her seat, and Ben takes the moment to drape his arm over her chair, already knowing that this beautiful girl next to him will be more captivating than the actual game. 

💿

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944140218/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944835961/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944939637/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944835926/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944939587/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944939572/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944939567/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944939547/in/photostream/)

💿

Ben’s friends/bandmates are _a lot_...but in the best way possible. As soon as they arrive at their Studio City house they’re instantly greeted with welcoming cheers and loud greetings. The guys (introduced as Hux, Poe and Finn) were all on the couch playing video games but quickly go up to greet her with handshakes and hugs. Ben stays at her side the entire time, just keeping a comforting presence in case he’s needed. They offer her pizza from the local point down the street and invite her to sit on their large sectional couch. They joke and laugh for awhile, as if they’ve welcomed her like a longtime friend.

It’s a pretty nice house for a first record deal, spacious enough for everyone to have their own room but not lavish enough for distractions. She can see why the label would want them all to live together, they’re chemistry is palpable and would definitely make for great songwriting and collaboration. She gets a vague inkling of jealousy when she compares it to her first place in LA when she signed, the label put her up in a nice loft apartment in Hollywood with her adopted mom Maz. But she didn’t have any friends her age so it was hard for her to not feel lonely and homesick. 

She pushes all the negative thoughts out of her head when she turns to look at Ben. God, he’s _gorgeous_. She got so lucky with the label picking him, even though she’s sure she could’ve gotten along with any one of these guys she’s really glad it’s Ben. He has such a calm demeanor, a subtle humor and joy to him, not to mention how beautiful his hair is or how tight his muscles look in those t-shirts—

“Rey? Do you want a tour of the house?” Ben asks nervously. He can see his friends looking at him with sly smirks, as if knowing that he has some kind of ulterior motive to get her alone. She can’t blame him, she hasn’t been able to truly be alone with him since they met. She has nervous butterflies at the thought of being alone with him in his room. 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great.” Rey responds with a smile and a nod, standing up from the couch. Her heart flutters when he takes her hand and leads her out of the living room, Rey barely able to make out _oh my god they’re so cute_ , _we’ll be here if you need us_ , and _have fun you crazy kids_ from his bandmates. 

💿 

He can feel his heart in his throat when he realizes that Rey is in his room. He’s just awkwardly standing in the doorway as she casually admires his guitars mounted on the wall, a couple of posters hanging and a bookshelf filled with books and other haphazard knick-knacks. It feels very personal and intimate to have her here seeing a new side of him, and he’s hoping that it’s a side she likes.

“I know it’s not much, like I said we only moved in a month ago.” he mumbles, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“I love it.” she breathes, taking particular interest in his vintage record player sitting in the corner. “It’s very...you.”

He walks up behind her and she slowly spins around, their chests only mere inches from each other. Her hazel eyes are wide and her breath is soft as she stares up at him. She has to be feeling _something_ , they’ve gotten closer and he’s seen the way she looks at him sometimes...there _has to_ be more. He tentatively places his hands on her hips, Rey’s body slowly navigating closer to him. One of her hands snake up to reach the hair at the nape of his neck, and he swears he can feel the soft pressure of her hand pushing him down towards her. Their faces are now impossibly close, and Ben bucks up the courage to seal the space between them with his lips against hers.

She’s hesitant at first, but it disappears quickly and soon her lips are moulded against his. This is even better than their first kiss outside the cafe because it’s _real_ , there’s no cameras, no one to watch them, no one to impress, just them. He walks himself closer to her until she stumbles backwards, her back pressed against the bookshelf while one of Ben’s hands moves to the middle of her back to keep her secure. The way her lips move against his, the little gasps and moans that escape her, it’s heavenly…

“ _Ben_.” she whispers against his lips, lightly pressing her hands against his chest to put distance between them. He almost whimpers and follows her lips but he doesn’t, keeping his face close with a look of soft confusion. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have done that. This is a mistake…”

“Why?” is all he can croak out. The walls that he spent the last few weeks tearing down are quickly building themselves back up, and he has very little time before he’s completely shut out all over again.

“It’s not you…” she mutters, completely separating from him to walk towards the middle of the room.

“Oh, the old ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line? Yeah, that doesn’t hurt at all.” he bites back with sarcasm. He’s not angry at her for stopping the kiss, just angry at why she’s lying about it. If she’s going to break his heart he at least deserves to know the truth why. 

“Ben, look, let’s not make this arrangement more complicated than it has to be.” she mutters, her head low and unable to meet his gaze.

“ _Rey_ …” he whispers, reaching out to try and take her hand. She flinches away. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t-- I have to go. Let’s talk about this another time. Please?” She’s being too dismissive about this, and it’s even more confusing. What is she trying to hide?

“Sure.” he says in defeat. “Let me walk you out.” He may be upset with her but he’s not a total asshole, hopefully that’s something Rey can see and maybe shift the tide in his favor. He wants something, something _more_ with her, but maybe he’s naive to think that she would ever see him that way. They quietly walk back downstairs as Rey texts the driver to come back around the front. 

She waves meager goodbye to the guys downstairs, who are trying to mask their concerns for the defeated look on their friends face. He stands at the front door and watches her disappear into the car, almost certain that he sees an unfamiliar shine in her eyes as she looks back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Night**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944965012/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944165688/in/photostream/)

**Three Days Later**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944964967/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944964932/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944964897/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944165628/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944165608/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944861246/in/photostream/)

💿

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944165588/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944964842/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944861206/in/photostream/)

Rey has been distracted by Ben as soon as she and Rose showed up to the Lucky Strike in Hollywood. She didn’t come here because she loves bowling (she’s actually awful at it, and was hoping they’d put up the railings to make it easier) and definitely not because she loves being on Hollywood Boulevard (she has a higher chance of being recognized by the flock of tourists) but because she needed to see Ben. She hated that she broke apart their kiss in his room a few days ago, everything about it felt so perfect and right. But she let her own fears get in the way and had to remove herself from the situation before she fucked it up even more. 

She really likes Ben, a lot more than her rational brain thinks she should. He’s kind and down to earth and funny and gorgeous and... _fuck_ he really is gorgeous isn’t he? But she has to keep reminding herself that this is all fake. He’s still so new to this world she’s afraid that one day he’s going to realize that he can do so much better than her and leave her alone. That’s why she thinks it's best to keep her distance, ride out their expected contract on this agreement and part as unlikely friends. Maybe then it will hurt less when she sees him one day with a girl he actually likes on his arm, not a girl he knows nothing about that he got thrust into a fake relationship with.

“Rey, it’s your turn!” Poe insists with a smile. She tries not to look at Ben when she picks up the ball and walks up to the lane, throwing it hastily and letting it sink into the gutter. The group offers encouragement as the ball makes it way back for her second attempt, and before she can swing it out again a warmth envelops from behind her.

“Don’t release it until your arm is facing straight down.” the deep and delicious voice of Ben says behind her. His chest molds against her back as one of his hands come to line up with her hand on the ball. Her breath hitches in her throat when he guides her, swinging their joined arms a few times until she releases it. It tumbles down the lane, successfully knocking out seven of the ten pins. The group whoops and hollers, Rey turning to Ben with a pensive smile.

“Thanks.” she offers quietly, looking up at him for a moment before darting her eyes down. He nods and let’s her go, Rey distancing herself back to her seat as he stands frozen in the same spot.

Instead of going back to her seat, she beelines for the backdoor that leads to a private outdoor balcony overlooking Hollywood Boulevard. It’s a relatively quiet night, and from how high up they are she knows no one would be able to determine that it’s her standing there. She sighs and leans against the handrail, hearing the door opening behind her.

“Hey.” he says nonchalantly, taking the spot next to her and also leaning against the railing. Their eyes meet and there’s a brief moment where every emotion she’s ever felt about this man bubbles up to the surface, ready to burst out of her.

“I’ve never done this before.” Rey admits quickly. He’s confused, quirking an eyebrow.

“What, bowling?”

“What? No! No, I mean... _this_ …” she explains, motioning to the space between them as if it’s painfully obvious. He looks even more confused now as he turns his body towards her.

“Rey, I’m going to need you to use your big girl words…”

“I’ve never been in a relationship. I-- every one I’ve ever been in has been fake, like how ours started out. It would be for a few months, we’d go out, kiss in public a couple of times and then it would end. I’ve never been in a... _real one_ before.” 

“But...I’ve listened to your music. You’ve written about love and relationships plenty.” He recalls listening to her most recent album, Sunflower, and how she talked about being in love and dealing with guys she's been with. Her soft and beautiful voice had soothed him and he had begun to imagine what being in a real relationship with her would look like.

“Songwriters. They have vastly more life experience than me. Also I have an _idea_ of what it’s like through friends or movies, but not the real thing…”

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Do you want to be in a real one?” _With me_ is just barely on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t say it. 

She closes her eyes to think, but it doesn’t take long for her to open them again. “Yes.” she whispers, inching closer to him. She takes his hand from where it rests at his side, interlacing their fingers. He takes his other hand and gently cups her jaw, inching himself even closer to her. 

“If we do this...I need you to be honest with me. Tell me what you want, no more running off and lying. Got it?” She sighs and nods, never breaking eye contact with him. He nods back, closing the gap in between them and kissing her. 

She tugs him with her free hand until she’s leaning against the cool concrete wall, his body caging her in. He’s so big and strong and warm, she feels _safe_ in his embrace. As their tongues dance, the hand on her jaw snakes to the back of her neck to massage her scalp. She lets a muffled moan against his lips, Ben pressing his body even closer against hers.

It’s their third kiss, but it has the energy and feeling of a true first kiss, a kiss that makes you nervous and giddy and tells you that everything will be okay. She returns it with those exact sentiments, moving her hand up his abs and chest to let it rest against his heart. His heart is thumping like a beating drum, in sync and in harmony with her own. 


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988637/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988612/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988597/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944189758/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944189738/in/photostream/)

***Time Skip***

**A Few Weeks Later**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944884696/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944189688/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988532/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944884611/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988507/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944189573/in/photostream/)

💿

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944884501/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988397/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944189483/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944988372/in/photostream/)

The stars were out at the EP release party for The First Order’s Starkiller. The Skyline Loft space that was rented out for the party was transformed into a rock and roll paradise with food lining the tables and drinks being passed around by servers. The label was able to pull a lot of strings and get the right press and celebrity appearances to generate the necessary hype, and it was all overwhelming to the young band. Ben just let himself have an out of body experience as he and his bandmates walked the red carpet, flashing lights, yelling photographers and screaming fans filling his senses. This is really the Hollywood dream isn’t it? And the icing on top of the cake is the fact that he has a beautiful girlfriend next to him every step of the way.

He wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without Rey, he had the social skills of a peanut and that’s without the pressure of speaking to reporters, executives and celebrities that he’s admired his whole life. But she was a natural at it, introducing him to everyone with a smile that could light up the Hollywood sign and a laugh that could win a Grammy for Most Beautiful Song of All Time. He was eventually pulled away from her for group press interviews and photos, but he always tried to seek her out in the crowd. Especially when she was looking like _that_.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50945015352/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944216498/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944912271/in/photostream/)

💿

Rey was having fun catching up with industry friends but her main focus was on Ben. She couldn’t be more proud that him and the band were finally living their dream and would have thousands of people listening to the music they’ve been working so hard on. She had the opportunity to come down to the studio to watch them record and rehearse, and she was every bit a fangirl now that she could see just how talented they are. 

She’s finally gotten a break from the schmoozing and darts her eyes to find Ben. She can’t deny that she’s been a little flustered ever since their little text exchange, Rey having to bite her lip to refrain from smiling like a lovesick fool. Ben always looked good in that cool effortless sort of way, but tonight he looks sharp, a crisp tailored suit that fits him impeccably, his hair just begging to have her fingers run through it. When she had suggested he come over to her place after the party it was mostly innocent, but now her thoughts are muddled with him and _wanting_ him now.

Rey finally manages to see Ben chatting with an executive over by the bar and she gasps when she realizes it's none other than Andrew Snoke, one of the most diabolical execs in Hollywood and of course long time friend of her ex-manager Sheev Palpatine. It’s like she can see him attempting to sink his claws into Ben, probably trying to convince him that he could break off from the band for his own solo career. She has to do something quickly, refusing to allow the pure and beautiful soul of him to be tainted by someone so vile.

“There you are, darling!” Rey cheers excitedly, wrapping her arms around Ben’s bicep. Snoke looks at her semi-surprised, giving her a languid smile that just oozes superiority. “I was beginning to worry that you’d fallen in with _unpleasant_ company.” she says, looking over at the shriveled old man with a smile. 

“Ah, Rey. Lovely to see you.” he muses. “How’s good old Sheev doing these days?” Rey’s arms tense momentarily, but she flashes him a wide gritted smile as she cocks her head to the side.

“Hopefully rotting in his jail cell.” she laughs between gritted teeth. Ben laughs nervously and she can see that Snoke is doing the same, trying to keep the conversation light despite the clear tension. 

“Well, I best be off. Congrats again on the new album, son. Call me if you ever want to explore a new partnership.” Snoke says to Ben, shaking his hand and giving Rey one last knowing look before disappearing into the crowd.

“Please don’t do anything with that disgustingly vile man.” Rey begs, turning to face Ben when Snoke is no longer in ear shot. All he can do is chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Never planned on it. Got a bad vibe from him almost instantly. Plus, I would never do anything to break up the band.”

She sighs in relief, resting her head on his chest. “ _Oh_ , okay good.”

“But it was cute watching you stand up for me. You looked like you were ready to bite his head off.” he laughs, kissing the top of her forehead before leaning into the shell of her ear. “Now, are you going to let me take you home so I can appreciate this dress a little more... _without_ an audience?” His voice is deep and surly, goosebumps coming to life across Rey’s arms. She can’t nod fast enough, allowing Ben to take her hand and usher her to the valet booth. 

Camera flashes blind them as they walk out of the venue, shouting from reporters, photographers and fans filling their ears right as the blacked out Escalade pulls up to them. They each give a few smiles and waves with hands that aren’t already holding each others before disappearing into the car. When they’re all settled in, Ben leans over and presses a series of kisses to the side of her throat, eliciting a stifled moan from Rey as she shuts her eyes.

“It’s a long drive back to the Valley.” she says as casually as possible.

“Well then we better get comfortable.” he smirks against her skin, sucking at the spot underneath her jaw. He hums in approval, Rey biting her lip and losing herself in the addicting feeling of his lips on her skin. For the first time in Rey’s life, she prays that there’s traffic in LA. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A little look into Rey's Sherman Oaks loft penthouse**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944922056/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944922041/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944922026/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944225633/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50945024867/in/photostream/)

As soon as they pull up to her loft in Sherman Oaks, she sends her bodyguard Zeb and her driver Mitaka home for the night as she practically drags Ben up to her place. They had spent a healthy amount of the hour drive back to her house with Ben’s lips sucking bruises into her throat and her hand tentatively stroking the inside of his thigh. If the two men in the front were disturbed by the soft moans and gasps in the backseat they didn’t make it known (Rey reminds herself to get them each something _extra_ nice for Christmas). 

Their earlier haste for each other has subsided a little and is replaced with nervous excitement. She’s never had a guy over here before, all the fake boyfriends of her past either staying out in public or inviting her back to theirs. This has been a place of solitude for a long time, and now she’s excited that she’ll finally get to share it with someone...with _Ben_.

She gives him a tour of her overtly colorful yet still tasteful penthouse loft, and he seems to be in awe of everything. 

“You know how you said my place was like me, that pales in comparison to yours. This place feels like it was pulled straight from your brain.” he chuckles, admiring the award shelf she has built in the hallway. 

“I thought I was going overboard when I first designed it, but when you come from nothing and you can suddenly have anything you want…” she trails off with a shrug. He understands, nodding his head with a sympathetic smile. 

The last place that she shows him, and one that she’s most nervous/excited for, is her personal studio. She had her guest bedroom converted into a recording studio after her third album in case she ever had trouble sleeping or if a hook ever came to her randomly during the day. She liked how personal it was to her, and now she could show Ben another little piece of her life.

“This is so sick.” he breathes, marveling at the modest set up of amps, guitars, mics and soundboards. There’s a plush looking futon couch in the corner with colorful pillows and throw blankets draped across it. “Remind me to kick one of the guys out of their rooms to make this in our house.” he smirks. 

She laughs at him, waltzing over to wrap her arms around his waist and looking up. He meets her gaze and instantly presses a soft kiss to her lips as his hands splay across her back, bringing her in closer. She thinks it's meant to be a chaste kiss so she pulls away but he instantly chases her back, taking her lower lip between his and nibbling lightly. 

She walks him backwards until the back of his knees hit the futon, Rey softly pushing him down as she straddles his lap. He groans into her mouth as her hands thread though his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp with her nails. Her hips begin to move of their own accord, desperate to to be as close to him as humanly possible. He seems to be more than enthusiastic to accommodate her, but he can tell there’s something different about her demeanor. 

“Rey, we don’t have to—“

“I love you, Ben.”

  
They both startle each other when they speak at the same time, both of them more surprised at Rey’s admission. He looks at her with wistful eyes, his knuckle lightly stroking her cheek. 

“I— I know it might be too soon. I don’t really know the right time to do this. But I just...I don’t know how to explain it. I’ve never been in love, but I just _feel_ it in my heart—"

“Rey, sweetheart...I love you, too. I probably have for awhile now.” he says softly as he cups her face in between his hands. She gasps as her eyes widen suddenly, shocked that he reciprocates her feelings. All she can do is kiss him and let the emotions of their revelations flow freely between their lips.

Their kisses grow more frenzied, as if her admission has unlocked a new flow of passion between them. They had taken this relationship pretty slow, Ben wanting to take his time to make sure Rey was comfortable. They’d only shared a few heated makeout and dry humping sessions, but he could feel the urgency for _more_ vibrating from within her.

“Ben, _please_...I want you…” she whispers against his lips before bending forward to suck the skin of his throat. 

“Don’t worry, I got you baby. I promise.” he whispers. He gulps with sudden nervousness, he’s done this before but never with someone that _loves_ him. _Holy shit_. “Sweetheart, I have to ask. Is this...your first time?”

She snorts. “Unfortunately not. I did it once, maybe like 6 months after I moved here. I thought I needed to so I could fit in. It was a horribly awkward hookup with a guy I kinda knew. After that I swore it would only be with someone I cared about...someone who _loved_ me.” Her eyes soften as she pauses to gauge his reaction, his own features smoothing out into adoration and understanding. Instead of responding he kisses her and lifts her up by the back of her thighs before setting her on top one of the large amps next to the couch.

She squeaks as he begins pressing wet kisses to the inside of her thighs, his body crouched on his knees under her. He sets one of her feet on the arm of the couch to spread her open further before pushing the fabric of her dress higher. His eyes never leave hers, even when he swiftly tosses her panties across the room and begins to lap at her wet folds while Rey grips tightly at his hair. Her whines echo in the otherwise silent room, thankfully soundproofed so that her neighbors don’t file a noise complaint. Not that either of them would care, if anything it might spur Ben on even more to get her to that point.

He sinks a finger into her wet heat as he continues to suck at her clit, Rey arching her back as she gasps and moans under Ben’s skillful mouth. It doesn’t take long for her to come after being keyed up practically the entire night, Ben all the more willing to continue licking and sucking the evidence of her pleasure. She’s out of breath when he makes his way up to her, kissing her lips with as much enthusiasm as her cunt.

“Okay...now _that_ was my first time. And I’d really like it to not be my last.” she chuckles breathlessly, combing her fingers through his hair. He laughs before scooping her up bridal style and stomping them out of the studio and down the hall to her bedroom.

“Anything you want, princess. But now I need to fuck you or I might die.”

She laughs breathlessly. “That makes two of us.” 

They both giggle when he busts open her door with his foot, tossing her on the bed before shucking off every piece of this godforsaken suit until he’s completely nude in front of her. She seems to be of similar mind because she fiddles around with the side zipper of her dress before letting it hit the floor.   
  


Mutters of _clean_ and _implant_ are passed between them before he’s hovering over her and pressing the tip of his erection against her entrance. The sensation is intoxicating when he fully sinks himself into her, both of them letting out a sigh of relief when they’re fully joined. She can tell that he’s going to try to make this special for her and fuck her long and slow but that’s the exact opposite of what she needs. She needs this beast of a man who she loves to fuck her _senseless_ , and thankfully it doesn’t take him very long to understand that. He begins pistoning into her at a brutal pace, Rey’s tits bouncing from the force as her bed jostles underneath them.

“ _Fuck_ ...you feel so good, baby. So _perfect_...like we were made for each other.” he grunts into her neck before licking the underside of her jaw. All she can do is moan in response, the feeling of him too overwhelming to form coherent sentences.

“ _Yes_ , yes... _fuck_ . I love you, Ben. _Please_ …” she whispers, scratching her nails down his back. She can feel herself impossibly close when his hips stutter and she feels him come fully inside her. It's when he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it that she reaches her peak, her head lolling back as she whines Ben’s name from her puffy pink lips. 

💿

So _this_ is the love that they write songs about? Naked in bed, tangled in the sheets as you lay your head on the firm chest of the man you love while he draws circles on your arm. Rey now feels stupid for ever pretending to or having others write about it, now she only wants her music to come from personal experiences...from her experiences in love with Ben. 

After several hours of languid cuddles and deep conversations, inspiration strikes and Rey all but dashes over to the studio to pick up her guitar. Ben doesn’t trail far behind, neither one of them caring how naked the other are as Rey hums a tune and strums her guitar absentmindedly. Allowing the music to flow through her naturally, Ben scribbles down some hooks into one of the stray pages on the table and within 15 minutes they have the foundation to a beautiful song. 

“Fuck, this is gonna sound so good.” Ben breathes when she finishes strumming the first bridge. She beams at him from the other side of the couch, her skin glowing and hair gently tousled.

“Aw, our first collab!” she coos sarcastically, giggling when he rolls his eyes with a smirk. The next thing she knows her guitar is abandoned to the floor and she’s being tossed over Ben’s shoulder. She shrieks with laughter when Ben playfully spanks her ass, lifting himself from the couch.

“I can think of about twenty kinds of collabs I want to do with you right now that have _nothing_ to do with music.” he chuckles, stomping them back to her bedroom as she laughs. Their song will remain unfinished...at least for tonight. 

💿

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238983/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238958/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944935036/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238918/in/photostream/)

💿

It doesn’t take them very long to officially dissolve their agreement for a more official _contract-free_ relationship.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238908/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944934991/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238868/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50945038257/in/photostream/)

💿

**One Year Later**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50945038247/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944934921/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238843/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50944238813/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed what was essentially my first twitter text fic! I have a few more that I'll be converting to AO3 fics so stay tuned!


End file.
